


Anniversary Surprises

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Garter Snapping, Garters, Gay, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Riding Crops, Shibari, Thigh High Socks, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Ignis and Gladio's anniversary fell in the middle of a work week. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but the workload this week forced Ignis to push his plans back until the weekend. However, he still wanted to celebrate with a little surprise for Gladio on the actual date to give him a taste for what was to come on the weekend. What Ignis was unaware of was the surprise that Gladio had in store for him.





	1. Garters

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a fic dedicated to those wonderful sock garters that Ignis is often drawn wearing, but then it spiraled into a scenario I've been wanting to write...that eventually just turned into a three chapter fic to cover the entire spectrum of Gladnis emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a surprise gift for Gladio on their anniversary. It's the least he can do since their original plans need to be pushed back to the weekend.

It was their anniversary, but unfortunately it fell in the middle of the work week. If the work week permitted, tonight would have gone swimmingly, but unfortunately things piled up and plans had to be pushed back. Ignis had planned a luxurious dinner for the two of them with some passionate, and kinky, sex afterwards. He was saving very special outfits for them until the weekend, but for now he would work with what he could wear under his clothes safely and comfortably. He snuck his surprise for Gladio into the bathroom as he changed to keep it hidden from his lover.

 

He sported the usual Crownsguard Attire for his meetings today, but underneath he had on what he lovingly referred to as his “Anniversary Attire Mach 1” since it wasn’t what he originally had planned. Ignis first slid on a pair of tight black briefs that hugged his bulge perfectly and made his ass look divine. This wasn’t out of the usual for Ignis to wear, but he had purchased very special thigh high sock garters. These weren’t normal garters, however, as Ignis had them custom made. Although it seemed cheesy, Ignis couldn’t resist getting red Gladiolus flowers embroidered into them. The inside of the garters were lined with red velvet. Small diamond-shaped red studs were pushed through the leather to add more flair to them without taking away from the Gladiolus that was to be the focus.

 

Slender fingers slid his socks up his firm legs and hooked them to the garters. The socks were soft, smooth, and black with the same Gladiolus flower embroidered around the top below a lace trim. He knew he could get away with these because all of the flair was at the top of the socks and wouldn’t be visible until Gladio was removing his pants. Ignis glanced at himself in the mirror, pleased with his little surprise for Gladio, before putting the rest of his clothes on. Gladio knew that Ignis had pushed their actual plans back until the weekend, so Ignis was hoping that his lover wouldn’t expect much tonight besides sex. Ignis had already promised Gladio some form of sexual activity tonight to make up for moving their plans to the weekend.

 

The work day went quickly and smoothly, mostly because everyone knew it was Ignis and Gladio’s anniversary and didn’t want to spoil the day with busy work for either of them. Although they didn’t see much of each other during work, they arrived home around the same time. Ignis arrived a little earlier than Gladio which gave him time to light some candles in their bedroom.

 

Although he kept his work attire on mostly he chose to remove the jacket, gloves, and obviously shoes. He laid down on their bed waiting for Gladio to arrive home. His shirt was usually unbuttoned near the collar, but tonight Ignis decided to leave a few extra buttons undone, exposing his collarbone and chest. The skull necklace dangled in its usual place as he shifted around on the bed finding the most comfortable position. He decided on resting his back against their pillows propped up on the headboard, crossing his legs, and folding his hands in his lap. It was innocent and comfortable enough that Gladio wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

A *thud* came from the entrance of their apartment and Ignis could hear Gladio already tossing his things on the small table they kept near the door. “Hey babe,” Gladio called out while taking his shoes off, “where are you?”

 

“I’m in the bedroom, darling,” Ignis yelled out to his lover.

 

Shortly after calling out to Gladio the large man walked into their bedroom, already in the process of taking his Crownsguard uniform off, which of course was easy since he was already shirtless beneath the leather jacket. However, Gladio paused with his hands on the buttons of his pants once he noticed Ignis calming laying in their bed.

 

“Everything ok, Iggy?” he asked gently.

 

“Of course, love. Happy anniversary,” he said while holding his arms out for Gladio to come join him.

 

Gladio raised his eyebrow and finished taking his pants off, wanting to be more comfortable if he was going to be laying next to Ignis. The bed sunk beneath his large frame as he crawled over Ignis, placing a deep kiss on his lover’s lips. “Happy anniversary, Iggy,” he responded before placing another kiss on Ignis’ forehead.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Ignis responded while placing his hands on Gladio’s broad shoulders, caressing them with his thumbs.

 

“Oh? Where is it?”

 

“You’ll have to find it,” Ignis responded while winking at Gladio.

 

Gladio raised an eyebrow before glancing around their room.

 

“You don’t have to leave the bed to find it,” Ignis said seductively, removing his glasses and setting them on the bedside table next to a bottle of lube that he had placed there for Gladio to spot.

 

“Fuck…” was all Gladio groaned as he plunged his lips against Ignis’, sliding his tongue against his lover’s while running his hands up the slender torso beneath him. Without breaking their kiss, Gladio unbuttoned the rest of Ignis’ shirt and swiftly slid his fingers to the hard nipples that were previously being concealed.

 

Ignis moaned in approval, pushing down on Gladio’s shoulders to encourage him to go lower with his kisses. His lover obliged, trailing wet kisses and sucking gently down to above his waistband. Gently, Gladio undid his belt and buttons, unzipping the pants that were imprisoning his growing arousal.

 

“Keep going,” Ignis sighed while lifting his body for Gladio to pull his pants down further.

 

“Iggy…” was all Gladio said when he exposed the garters and socks they held up.

 

“Do you like them? I wanted to get something to make up for having to move our plans.”

 

“I fucking _love_ them. You’re so gorgeous,” Gladio responded while kissing the skin around the garters, moving to Ignis’ inner thigh, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” the advisor responded, stroking Gladio’s hair before kicking his pants to the floor. He reached over for the lube and held it out for Gladio to take, “do as you wish, darling.”

 

Amber eyes looked back at Ignis, filled with love and lust as the behemoth grabbed the lube. He set it on the bed to remove his briefs, letting them fall to the floor before pulling down Ignis’ just enough to expose his erection. Gladio knelt between Ignis’ legs and ran a hand up his lover’s thigh to the garters. He grabbed the lube once more, squeezing some onto his own cock and made sure to cover all of it. With some lube left on his hand he slid some onto Ignis’ arousal, slowly stroking it and teasing the tip with his thumb. A surge of arousal shot through him as Ignis moaned in approval.

 

Thick fingers ran along the leather garters Ignis was wearing. Gladio looked over to the one he was currently focusing on and slid an index finger underneath at the front of Ignis’ thigh, appreciating the velvet that met his touch. Ignis always had to have a little extra flair even if it was something as subtle as this. He tested the garter to see if it was elastic in anyway, and to his surprise it was a high-quality stretch leather. With one motion he pulled his finger and snapped it against Ignis’ thigh.

 

“Aah,” Ignis moaned out at the sensation, his body tensed and his cock twitched as the leather left a red mark on his skin.

 

“You like that?” Gladio asked while caressing around the garter with his thumb.

 

“Y…yes,” Ignis replied between heavy breaths.

 

Gladio smirked and repeated the action on the inner part of Ignis’ thigh this time. His own cock also twitched at the sound of the snapping against skin. He continued this action around different parts of Ignis’ thigh that the garter touched, moving over to the other once Ignis’ thigh was marked all around.

 

Ignis started to push his briefs down, allowing Gladio to finish removing them before starting on the other thigh. This allowed him to fully spread his legs for Gladio. His cock was aching and leaking onto his stomach, bobbing in the air as his body flinched with each snap. It was exhilarating at how good Gladio was at giving Ignis enough pain to be pleasurable, but not cause discomfort. Both thighs were red by the time Gladio was done with Ignis’ gift to him. Once more he grabbed the lube, coating his fingers with it before sliding one into Ignis. He was gentle with his preparation, using his other hand to caress Ignis’ sore thigh.

 

“Gladio…” Ignis moaned, letting his head fall back and eyes close as his lover stretched him more by adding a second finger. Gladio’s knuckle pressed against his prostate and Ignis moaned out, but simultaneously his lover’s other hand had snapped the garter on his thigh once more giving Ignis more stimulation.

 

The Shield continued these actions as he slid a third finger into Ignis, leaning down to kiss his lover’s chest and tease his nipples with his tongue. Gladio knew if he kept this up for too long Ignis would cum before he was even able to slide his own throbbing cock inside. With that in mind he removed his fingers and teased Ignis’ entrance with his wet tip.

 

“You ready, babe?” he whispered into his lover’s ear.

 

“Gladiolus…yes, please,” Ignis responded as he grabbed the larger man’s shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other. His slender fingers pulled Gladio’s hair as he felt the throbbing cock of his lover enter him. “Aaaaah…” he moaned loudly as Gladio finished filling Ignis with his cock, snapping a garter once more as he began his thrusts. Ignis pushed against Gladio as best he could, letting his lover slide a hand over his shaft and stroke in time with his thrusts. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths.

 

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio growled against Ignis’ lips, increasing his pace as he began to feel himself inching towards his orgasm. Once more he snapped a garter causing Ignis to cry out his name.

 

“Yes…Gladiolus…harder…please, yes,” Ignis cried out as their skin slapped together with Gladio’s thrusts, the snapping of the garter once more sent him over the edge as his body trembled, thick liquid shooting from his cock and onto both his abs and Gladio’s hand. “Gladio!” Ignis yelled out as this happened, arching his back and riding out his orgasm.

Gladio soon followed, deeply groaning Ignis’ name while filling him with his cum. Once their bodies relaxed, Gladio slowly separated himself from Ignis, strings of cum connected them at their abs. He looked down at the lube and jizz that coated his cock and Ignis’ entrance before glancing back at him. The slender man was completely relaxed with flushed cheeks looking back at Gladio lovingly.

 

“I love you,” Ignis said, smiling at Gladio.

 

“I love you too, Iggy,” Gladio responded, swiftly placing a kiss on Ignis’ forehead. “How about I clean us up and we have some dinner?”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Ignis gently said as he watched Gladio walk over to their bathroom for a towel, “oh, and Gladiolus?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy anniversary.”

 

Gladio smiled back, “Happy anniversary, babe.”


	2. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend finally arrived and Ignis could finally give Gladio the anniversary he had originally planned. It involved a romantic dinner, lingerie, rope, and a riding crop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta just let them switch and allow Ignis to dominate Gladio.

The weekend had finally arrived and Ignis was yearning to treat Gladio to the anniversary he wanted to earlier in the week. Their morning routine remained the same, drinking Ebony and having a healthy breakfast, and then cuddling on the couch to catch up on a few television shows. Before he knew it dinner time had rolled around and he was in the kitchen preparing their meal.

 

It was a no brainer what Ignis was going to make for their anniversary: Meat Skewers. As much as Gladio would have loved to have Cup Noodles, Ignis required more nutrition and something a little more elegant for an, albeit belated, anniversary dinner. He cooked and seasoned some vegetables to go with the meat skewers and made fluffy Chiffon cake for dessert. It was important to him that he made a favorite dish for each of them to celebrate their love.

 

Gladio sat on the couch and switched between reading his book and watching Ignis cook, admiring his slender frame beneath his black button-up shirt, tailored grey pants, and the adorable pink apron that he had gotten as a gift for Ignis on their last anniversary.

 

“Dinner is ready,” Ignis said suddenly. Gladio had barely noticed how much time had passed as he got sucked into his novel, but glancing over to their table he was pleasantly surprised by Ignis’ setup.

 

A beautiful crystal vase was filled with roses with candles on each side of it flickering. Ignis had turned the lights down to give the room a more romantic atmosphere. Two plates of food were set along with half filled glasses of red wine. His lover was walking over to him and outstretched a hand for Gladio to take, which he did immediately. Ignis was pulled into his large arms and they kissed passionately.

 

“This is wonderful, Iggy,” Gladio said as he sat down across from Ignis at the table, looking down at the delicious meal in front of him.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Ignis smiled in return before beginning to eat. He gently rubbed his foot against Gladio’s as they ate and discussed their week. Both men had been very busy and it felt nice to have a relaxing evening to enjoy each other’s company.

 

Once they had finished dessert Gladio had collected their dishes to wash them. Ignis had done all of the hard work cooking and preparing the meal, so the least Gladio could do was clean them off. Before Ignis lead Gladio to the bedroom his lover pulled him down onto their couch, handing him an envelope.

 

“What is this?” Ignis asked, looking between the envelope and Gladio.

 

“Your anniversary gift. I knew you were waiting until today to plan this wonderful celebration so I figured I’d wait to give you your gift,” Gladio replied while caressing Ignis’ hand.

 

Ignis tilted his head and opened the envelope to pull out a brochure. He stared at it confused for a moment, trying to ascertain what exactly it was. Upon opening it the brochure just revealed information about a luxurious cabin including a wonderful view of a lake, private hot tub, a very large bed, and other various rooms to show off the interior design. His gaze shifted back to Gladio, still looking very confused.

 

“I got us both a week off of work, starting Monday, and we’re going to be staying at that cabin. I figured we both needed some time away from everything and I’ve been meaning to get you to do some more outdoorsy stuff with me,” Gladio responded, not sure if Ignis was excited about the idea.

 

Thankfully Ignis started to beam and leaned forward to give Gladio a deep kiss. “This is wonderful, Gladio. I look forward to spending a week alone with you, thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you’re excited for it.”

 

“Of course I am! However, I’d like to give you your gift now if you’ll follow me to the bedroom,” Ignis said while standing up, holding Gladio’s hand as he did so to pull him along to their room. “I’d like for you to close your eyes.”

 

Gladio did as he was told, closing his eyes and holding out his hands. To his surprise Ignis’ gift didn’t seem like it was wrapped and was a little heavier than he anticipated. He raised an eyebrow as he heard Ignis shuffling around.

 

“Open your eyes,” his lover ordered.

 

For a moment Gladio hesitated, recognizing that tone of voice and the only time Ignis ever used it towards him, before eagerly opening his eyes and looking at what his gift was. In his hands was what looked like a bunch of straps, but as Gladio separated everything he realized that Ignis had handed him a thick, black leather harness with intricate stitching along the edges and some kind of strapped lingerie. Gladio set the harness down so he could hold the lingerie in front of himself with both hands. It was all black with elastic strapping, but there was a high collar attached to it made of lace. He could tell Ignis had picked this to accentuate various attributes of his physique, namely his chest, arms, and after looking down further, his crotch. Gladio wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to fit his dick in it, but Ignis assured him that the lace stretched slightly to allow for extra room. Plus the straps on each side of the bulge would help hold everything in place. Upon turning it around Gladio realized that the ass was completely open with just straps dangling there that, he assumed, wrapped above his cheeks to ensure nothing got in the way of his entrance.

 

Finally he glanced up at Ignis and realized he was sitting on the edge of their bed, legs crossed, and holding both a riding crop and red rope. Gladio’s mouth dropped slightly at the sight.

 

“Are…you going to be wearing anything special?” the large man asked while picking up the harness he had previously set down.

 

“Don’t worry about me, darling. Go into the bathroom and change,” Ignis once again ordered.

 

Gladio knew better than to disobey when Ignis was in this mood, though he was excited and curious to know what his lover would do if he didn’t listen. However, his curiosity for the rope and riding crop outweighed that as he hurried into the bathroom to change. It took him about twenty minutes to figure out the harness and lingerie, but once he figured it out he glanced at himself in their mirror. He looked _good_. Gladio took one last look in the mirror to ensure he had everything on correctly before stepping into their bedroom.

 

“Ho…ly…fuck, Iggy,” Gladio said, freezing the moment he opened the door. Although he was already starting to get hard once he had finished putting his lingerie on, his arousal quickly shot through him at the sight of Ignis.

 

He was sitting on the edge of their bed again, riding crop and rope laying beside him, and legs crossed. Gladio’s eyes started at Ignis’ feet and travelled up his body to take in everything his lover was wearing. Thigh-high black latex socks hugged his long and lean legs, accentuating one of Gladio’s favorite features of the man. His hands, covered in long black latex gloves, rested on his knees as his fingers interlocked. From what Gladio could tell, Ignis was wearing some kind of black latex underwear, but based on how high it cut up his hips he assumed it was a thong. It had crimson velvet ribbons tied on each side of his hips that would cause the thong to fall off if untied. Finally, Gladio reached Ignis’ upper body and face. More latex, which Gladio loved, but this time in the form of a high-collared bolero that sat tight against his skin, being held together in the front by the same crimson velvet ribbon as his underwear. Ignis also had his hair down and Gladio groaned as he took in _all_ of the beautiful man before him.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ignis ordered, pointing at the ground in front of him.

 

Immediately Gladio did as Ignis told him to, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes yearning to see what Ignis was going to do to him. The slender man reached over and grabbed the red rope before standing at Gladio’s side.

 

“Have you ever heard of Shibari, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked.

 

Gladio just shook his head, watching every move that Ignis made. He assumed it involved rope, but knowing Ignis it was far more intricate than just tying someone up.

 

“Would you like to experience it?”

Gladio nodded.

 

Ignis smirked, running his gloved finger across Gladio’s lips before undoing the rope, ordering Gladio to kneel and keep his arms at his sides. Every movement Ignis made sent a wave of pleasure through Gladio. It was very sensual being intricately tied up, noticing the beautiful technique Ignis was using in the mirror across the room, although he couldn’t see all of what the other man was doing since his body was blocking Gladio’s in the mirror, but he did confirm that his lover was indeed wearing a thong. It was a combination of slight pain, but also delicate touches that gave Gladio various sensations, stimulating him further into arousal. He wasn’t sure how, but his hard cock was still in the lingerie Ignis had picked out, albeit just barely.

 

When Ignis was done Gladio had beautiful knots tied down his back, rope being strategically placed to hug his muscles in all of the right places to accentuate his features even more than what the lingerie had. He noticed that his ankles were tied together, but also connected to a knot that was placed at his tailbone, leaving him unable to stand up. He also only had motion in his forearms, which seemed odd, but he went along with it.

 

“I’d like to play a game with you, Gladiolus,” Ignis said seductively while kneeling in front of his lover. His own cock was very hard, but tucked safely behind the latex thong he sported. His slender fingers held the same kind of velvet ribbon that was keeping his underwear and bolero on. One hand reached down and released Gladio’s aching cock, shining slightly in the light from the pre-cum that had been leaking while being tied up. Gently, Ignis began to intricately tie the ribbon around Gladio’s cock in a similar fashion as the rope, connecting it to Gladio’s hips on each side to the red ropes that were pressing against his flesh. “I left your hands and forearms free so you could reach yourself. We can have sex if you can successfully remove this from your cock _without_ breaking it,” Ignis said while letting his own hands rest on top of Gladio’s.

 

Gladio’s gaze shifted between Ignis and his cock, hoping he had the ability to undo the knots that Ignis had created. He smirked at Ignis after studying what he had done, “No problem.”

 

“Cocky aren’t you? I’ll be waiting,” Ignis said, sitting on the edge of the bed once more to watch Gladio. The tip of his toe was only a few inches from Gladio’s face as he leaned forward slightly to start working on freeing his throbbing erection.

 

Gladio’s fingers were nowhere near as nimble as Ignis’, but he was still making good progress on the ribbon. Occasionally he would glance up at Ignis, sitting cross legged with his hands interlocked on his knees once more, looking down at him with those seductive green eyes. He turned his attention back to his cock, both in frustration and pleasure as his fingers touched his hot flesh. Pre-cum leaked from his tip and onto the floor as he continued to work the knots loose.

 

After what felt like eternity, Gladio had finally freed himself of the ribbon, looking up at Ignis with a cocky smile. “Told ya, no problem,” he said proudly. However, his cockiness swiftly disappeared as Ignis placed the tip of his toes against Gladio’s lips to silence him.

 

“Good job, but I’m not finished with you just yet,” Ignis said, positioning himself behind Gladio to undo the rope. It didn’t take Ignis long to free Gladio, but the moment the rope was off he pushed Gladio forward so he was once again on his hands and knees. Gladio snuck glances of what Ignis was doing in the long mirror to his left. His lover appeared to be grabbing something from their bedside table, but when he was once more in view of the mirror completely he was holding the riding crop.

 

Before Gladio knew it Ignis had given him a quick swat on his ass. Ignis bit his lower lip as he watched the large man’s muscles flinch from the impact. Slowly and gently Ignis traced along the elastic bands of the lingerie, occasionally sliding it underneath one of the bands and snapping it against Gladio’s flesh. It was the least he could do for the pleasure Gladio had given him earlier in the week with his own garters.

 

The riding crop continued to trace along Gladio’s muscles before straying off to follow the red lines the rope had left. That part of Gladio’s flesh was still tender and he trembled as Ignis ran the leather riding crop across it. By now his arms were slightly shaking and his cock was dark and throbbing, aching for attention.

 

Ignis took note of Gladio’s facial expression in the mirror, the furrowed brow, parted lips with hot breaths passing through, and the combination of lust and desperation in those beautiful amber eyes. His cock twitched at the sight of this powerful man at his feet, but Ignis wanted to give him some kind of relief before prepping him. Ignis got behind Gladio, pressing his erection against the larger man’s lower back to let him know how much he was enjoying this. One gloved hand ran up Gladio’s back and into his hair, gripping it tightly in his fingers. The other led the riding crop down the tensing abs of the man beneath him before sliding up the thick, wet shaft of Gladio’s cock.

 

“Uuuggghh…fuck,” Gladio growled, wanting Ignis to just fuck him already. He knew Ignis enjoyed drawing things out and it was always worth the wait despite how badly he wanted it _now_.

 

A gentle swat was what Gladio received in return to the middle of his shaft. It sent a wave of both pleasure and pain through his body, his arms almost buckling beneath him. However, he kept his position since Ignis was on his back, and the last thing he wanted was for his lover to fall off of him. Another swat was given to his groin, once again making Gladio tremble.

 

Ignis gave Gladio a kiss on the back before standing up. He walked around Gladio and knelt beside him, holding the riding crop in front of his lover’s face. “I’d like for you to hold this for me as I fuck you. Please do be sure not to drop it,” Ignis said very sternly. Gladio gulped and took it between his teeth, shifting his gaze back to the mirror to watch Ignis.

 

Immediately Ignis had returned behind Gladio, sliding down the latex thong that was imprisoning his hard cock. It was wet from leaking pre-cum during his teasing of Gladio, and the larger man groaned at the sight of his lover’s darkened cock that was in need of as much attention as his own. He watched as Ignis slicked his fingers and cock with lube, being sure to stroke himself enough to tease Gladio through the mirror.

 

“Do you like what you see?” Ignis asked, still stroking his cock while making eye contact with Gladio through the mirror.

 

Gladio almost opened his mouth to respond before remembering the rule Ignis set. Instead, he nodded quickly. Saliva began to leak out of the corners of his mouth both from arousal and holding the riding crop for so long. A loud groan emerged from his throat as Ignis teased Gladio’s entrance before sliding his finger in. He almost opened his mouth to let out a moan as Ignis pressed his knuckle into Gladio’s prostate, stopping himself just in time. It was hard not opening his mouth as Ignis gradually slid in a second, and eventually third, finger to stretch Gladio.

Once more, Ignis stroked himself in the mirror, placing the tip of his cock at Gladio’s entrance. One hand held his shaft and the other gripped Gladio’s ass. “Do you want this inside of you, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked, once again making eye contact with Gladio in the mirror.

 

Gladio just moaned and nodded, practically begging Ignis to fuck him. Not once did Gladio open his mouth and drop the riding crop as his lover slid his cock inside, filling him with the hot flesh. He could feel Ignis throbbing inside of him, groaning each time his lover thrust into him. Ignis let out his own moans, crying out Gladio’s name as he began to increase his pace. One of Ignis’ hands remained on Gladio’s hip to help give him leverage as he thrust harder and faster into the larger man, while the other gripped the straps on the lingerie of Gladio’s shoulders.

 

The entire time Gladio just watched himself get fucked by Ignis through the mirror. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with both of the men’s moans. Ignis slowed his pace for a moment to grab the lube once more, coating Gladio’s cock with it, and finally wrapping his fingers around the thick shaft and stroking him, teasing the tip with his thumb. Gladio arched his back slightly and tried to grind back into Ignis as best he could.

 

All Gladio could do was groan, clenching his teeth down on the riding crop to ensure he didn’t drop it. After a few more deep thrusts from Ignis he reached his orgasm, biting down _hard_ on the riding crop in his mouth and spilling thick, white liquid into Ignis’ hand and onto the floor. He thrust his hips into Ignis’ hand as the last bit of cum dripped from his tip. Not long after he felt Ignis tremble behind him.

 

“Gl…Gladiolus,” Ignis moaned out, thrusting a few more times into Gladio before spilling into him. He let his body rest on Gladio’s back, taking the hand that wasn’t previously wrapped around Gladio’s cock and removing the riding crop from Gladio’s mouth. “Did you…enjoy your gift?” Ignis asked between heavy breaths, looking at his lover through the mirror.

 

“Fuck yeah I did. Wanna do it again sometime on our week off?”

 

Ignis chuckled while slowly separating himself from the larger man, “Certainly. Maybe I’ll teach you how to do proper ties with the rope.”

 

“I’d like that _a lot_ ,” Gladio purred, excited at the idea of tying Ignis up the way he had been and giving his lover the same exquisite sensations. They were going to really enjoy their time at the cabin, especially if all went according to Gladio’s own surprise for Ignis.

 

 

 

 


	3. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week-long vacation that Gladio had planned for the two of them finally arrived. Romance and passion fill the week and are a welcome distraction, at least until the day arrives for Gladio to give Ignis the surprise he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to capture more of the Gladnis spectrum of both wholesome...and hole-some (ha!)

Monday couldn’t have rolled around sooner. Ignis and Gladio busied themselves packing for their week long getaway together. All of the essentials were packed and a quick, yet hearty, breakfast was devoured.

 

“Are you excited, Iggy?” Gladio asked while rummaging through their luggage once more to ensure they had everything.

 

“Most certainly, Gladio, are you?” Ignis responded as he washed their dishes off to return to their proper spots.

 

“Hell yeah! You’re gonna love this cabin, babe! It’s got a high end kitchen, hot tub, luxurious king sized bed, and even a huge fireplace.”

 

Ignis smiled at Gladio while joining him in double checking all of their belongings. Since it was supposed to be a vacation, Gladio had made sure that anything that would tempt them to even check work was left at home, minus their phones. Ignis, on the other hand, wanted to make sure _other_ things were packed. Lube and rope were tucked away safely in a bag within his suitcase.

 

As Ignis checked his suitcase, Gladio peeked inside of his own to make sure his surprise was tucked neatly away. There was no way Ignis would find it, since he normally didn’t go through Gladio’s suitcase without being asked. He took a deep breath and closed the suitcase before grabbing all of their bags. “You ready to head out?”

 

“I do believe we are safe to leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

As Gladio pulled up to the cabin Ignis’ eyes lit up. It was a large and gorgeous place located in the mountains. Large pine trees and various flowers were spread around it and a large mountain was in the horizon. The wind was a little chilly, but both Ignis and Gladio were wearing jackets to keep themselves warm.   
  
“Hey Iggy, how about you go unlock the front door and check the place out while I drag our luggage inside?” Gladio suggested as he handed his lover the key to the cabin.

 

Ignis nodded, leaning up to swiftly kiss the larger man, before walking over to the front door. Once he stepped inside he slowly walked around to take everything in. Gladio was definitely right in saying that the cabin had a fantastic kitchen. His slender fingers ran over the appliances before the fireplace caught his attention. Everything was so neat, organized, and expertly decorated. It felt very comfortable and Ignis looked forward to spending an entire week here with his lover.

 

Gladio dropped their entire luggage off in the bedroom, but made sure he put the cooler containing food and ingredients in the kitchen so Ignis could put everything away as he pleased. He met Ignis in the kitchen, who had just finished putting everything away to allow flow in the kitchen while cooking.

 

“How do you like it?” Gladio asked while leaning on the counter in front of Ignis.

 

“It’s quite marvelous, darling, thank you for bringing me here,” Ignis replied while wrapping his hands around Gladio’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Any time, babe.”

 

* * *

  


The week went along smoothly for the men. Gladio had taken Ignis on a few easy trails to walk around the area and they had spent most nights making passionate love and relaxing. It wasn’t until Thursday that Gladio’s relaxation had diminished. Excitement with a little bit of nervousness had overcome him as he prepared dinner for Ignis. His lover had spent each night cooking for him, but tonight he wanted to treat Ignis.

The advisor was seated comfortably on the couch with a small glass of wine reading a book in front of the fireplace. Light from the flames danced around the room and created a romantic atmosphere. Ignis was completely absorbed in his book which gave Gladio an opportune moment to check his pocket quickly. It was still there.

 

Gladio had finished preparing their dinner and set the plates on the table. It was a delicious fish, seasoned and seared perfectly. Vegetables, also seasoned, were the side dish of Gladio’s choice to complement it. Gently, Gladio walked over to Ignis and caressed his cheek with his fingers before leaning down and kissing the top of his head. Sandy brown locks of hair tickled his face.

 

“Dinner is ready, Iggy,” Gladio said while looking down at him.

 

“It smells delicious,” Ignis replied while closing his book. He walked over to the table and set his glass of wine down before seating himself. His green eyes drank in the sight of the meal before shifting to Gladio who had an odd look on his face. “Is everything alright, dear?”

 

Gladio’s eyes widened a little before he forced his body to relax. “Yeah, sorry, I just hope you really like your meal.”

 

Ignis just smiled at Gladio and put some fish into his mouth. His eyes closed, but the smile remained. “It tastes amazing, Gladio, thank you.”

 

The larger man let out a sigh of relief before beginning his meal. Throughout dinner he was mostly quiet, answering Ignis in short responses. His mind was elsewhere, but he did his best to not make Ignis suspect anything. Before he knew it they had both finished their meals and he wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed.

 

“I’ll take care of the dishes, you go back to relaxing on the couch,” Gladio said while swiftly taking everything off of the table and over to the kitchen. He quickly rinsed everything off before placing them in the dishwasher. The entire time he kept his gaze on Ignis to read his body language and see if he was catching on to anything, but to his great relief his lover just went back to reading his book.

 

Gladio stood in the kitchen and stared at the back of Ignis’ head. This was it. This was the moment he was waiting for, so why was he hesitating? He shook his head and walked over to the living room.

 

“Uh…hey Iggy,” Gladio said while standing in front of his lover and looking down at him, “can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

Ignis shut his book and set it to the side before looking up at him. “Certainly, is everything alright?”

 

Gladio sighed and grabbed Ignis’ hand, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s slender ones. Ignis stood up with a worried look on his face and placed his other hand on Gladio’s chest.

 

“Gladio?”

 

The larger man closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them to gaze back at Ignis. “Iggy…Ignis, you’re one of the most important people in my life. You’ve been at my side all of these years through everything. I’m glad we grew from just friends to lovers because you really do complete me. I love spending time with you no matter what and you’ve helped me become the man that I am today.”

 

This was it. He got down on one knee while reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box. Upon opening it two rings glistened in the light from the fireplace. Both were made of Tungsten with a gem stripe in the center. One was an amber color and the other, larger, ring had emerald. An intricate pattern was engraved on the inside of the ring to add a little extra flair without taking away focus from the gems. Gladio grabbed the smaller one with the amber stripe and held it up, “Ignis Scientia, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

Ignis’ mouth was agape as he looked at Gladio. He tightened his grip on Gladio’s hand before a large smile spread across his lips. “Yes…yes, Gladiolus Amicitia, I would love to marry you.” He fell down to his knees so he could wrap his arms around the larger man and kiss him passionately. They both smiled as their lips met and tongues danced. Ignis ran his fingers through Gladio’s hair before pulling back and holding his left hand up for Gladio to slide the ring onto.

 

“I figured if we each had a ring to remind us of one another we’ll never be separated,” Gladio said while putting his own engagement ring on. He wiped away a few tears that were forming in his eyes while looking back at his now fiancé.

 

“I love you,” was all Ignis could think to say before cupping Gladio’s face in his hands and kissing him again.

 

Without breaking their kiss, Gladio lifted Ignis up and carried him to their bedroom. Gently he put Ignis down on the bed and straddled him. “How should we celebrate?”

 

Ignis put an index finger to his lips and tapped it as he thought. “Well, I do believe I promised to teach you some Shibari,” he responded coyly.

 

Gladio just smiled down at Ignis before sliding off of the bed to let Ignis grab what he needed from his suitcase. Lube and rope were tossed onto the bed in front of Gladio.

 

“So I did some research and I think I get how to do this,” Gladio said while grabbing the rope and looking at it, “I wanted to see if I could do it without much of your guidance so you can just enjoy it without worrying about me.”

 

“Oh? I look forward to seeing what you researched then.”

 

Gladio let out a low moan as he leaned forward to kiss Ignis. Gently he removed both of their clothes and tossed them onto the floor. Reluctantly he pulled away from Ignis and began to undo the rope. Without needing to be asked, Ignis knelt in front of Gladio with his hands resting on his thighs. The larger man began to recall everything he had read online. It was a simple less intricate knot than what Ignis had done, but it still did the job. Ignis let out a few aroused groans as Gladio tied his hands behind him and trailed kisses up his neck.

 

It took Gladio about twenty minutes to tie Ignis up how he had wanted. He was already skilled at tying knots from his survival training, but this was a little different than that. Gladio wanted to ensure he gave Ignis a sensual experience without hurting him.

 

“Ta-da!” Gladio exclaimed once he had finished.

 

Ignis smirked and glanced down at Gladio’s hard cock, “Are you showing off your rope skills or your erection?”

 

“Both,” the larger man responded after a chuckle.

 

“Well, I dare say I’m quite impressed with both then,” Ignis responded with flushed cheeks. He was just as hard as Gladio and yearned for more touches from his lover.

 

Gladio read Ignis’ body language and grabbed the lube. He was generous with the amount he coated his cock and hands with before tossing it with their clothes on the floor. Thick fingers wrapped around Ignis’ shaft as Gladio began to kiss the smaller man. Both of them let out deep moans as Gladio gently pushed Ignis onto his back. His thick and heavy cock rested on top of Ignis’. Gently, Gladio began to rock back and forth while using his hand to keep their shafts pressed together.

 

“Nnnngg…Gladio,” Ignis moaned out between kisses. He rolled his hips up against Gladio and his muscles flexed as he instinctively tried to touch the other man. Ignis knew he was securely tied up which only added to his arousal.

 

Gladio increased his pace slightly as he reached a hand down to slide a finger into Ignis. His lover let out a loud groan as a knuckle pressed against his prostate.

 

“You like that, Iggy?”

 

Ignis nodded and moved his lips to Gladio’s neck to suck on it. His tongue swirled around Gladio’s tan skin as he was prepped further. A second finger slid into him as he was stretched more and his cock twitched at the sensation. Their pre-cum mixed as Gladio continued to grind against Ignis. Before long a third finger was slid in to ensure Ignis was ready.

 

“Do you want my cock inside of you?” Gladio asked, his voice rumbled in his chest.

 

“Yes…please, Gladio,” Ignis moaned out.

 

Gladio spread Ignis’ legs a little more before he began to slide himself inside. He groaned as he went further in and Ignis tightened around his cock. “Fuck, you feel so good.” His cock was throbbing inside of Ignis, but once he had filled his lover he wrapped his fingers around the other man’s shaft. His pace started slow as he planted kisses all along Ignis.

 

“Gladio…please…harder,” Ignis moaned out. He arched his back once Gladio began to tease his nipples with his tongue. Gently, the larger man began to suck on his hard nipples. Gladio gave each one equal attention while continuing to pump into Ignis and stroke simultaneously.

 

“F…fuck,” Gladio groaned. He gripped some of the rope that was on Ignis and pulled him down onto his cock with each thrust. His thumb teased Ignis’ tip and slid the pre-cum down his shaft. Ignis was throbbing in Gladio’s hand and continued to cry out his name.

 

“Yes…please keep going,” Ignis cried as he arched his back more and shut his eyes. Not only was his cock throbbing, but his arms were as well as he continued to instinctually try to touch Gladio. The ropes weren’t cutting into him too deep so he wasn’t in pain, but it only added to every sensation that he received.

 

The bed creaked beneath them as Gladio pumped harder and faster into Ignis. They were going to get married. This beautiful man was going to be his husband. Warmth filled Gladio as these thoughts crossed his mind and he leaned forward to passionately kiss Ignis. He continued his pace, both in thrusts and strokes, while sliding his tongue around Ignis’ mouth.

 

A tremble went through Gladio’s body and his cock twitched inside of Ignis. “Iggy…fuck…I’m…FUCK,” Gladio yelled out as he began to fill the other man with his cum. For Ignis’ sake he kept up his pace once he had regained some of his composure, sliding in an out with ease between the lube and his own fluids.

 

“Gl…Glaaahhhh…GLADIO,” Ignis finally cried out as thick white liquid shot from the tip of his cock. Gladio’s pace began to slow before he finally stopped once Ignis had finished. Cum covered Gladio’s hand, Ignis’ cock, and was dripping down one of the smaller man’s sides from how hard and fast Gladio was going.

 

Gently, Gladio pulled out of Ignis and tried to keep as much of the cum and lube off of the bed as he could. It dripped off of his cock and was slowly coming out of Ignis. Gladio quickly went to the bathroom to grab wet and dry towels to clean both of them off. However, before he began to clean he quickly untied Ignis. Red marks were left on Ignis’ pale skin and Gladio began to passionately kiss them.

 

“You aren’t hurt are you, Iggy?” he said with a worried look on his face.

 

Ignis looked at Gladio, cheeks flushed and eyes drooping, and smiled. “I’m quite the opposite of hurt, my beloved fiancé. Thank you for that.”

 

Gladio’s cheeks reddened slightly at that word. Fiancé _._ A smile spread across his face as he began to clean both of them off. “I’m glad you had fun, _fiancé_.”

“It was exquisite,” Ignis purred before leaning over to kiss Gladio, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Once everything was cleaned up the two men went back to the living room to relax on the couch together. Ignis laid his head on Gladio’s chest and their fingers were interlocked. Firelight bounced off of the rings and they each could see one another’s in their peripheral. They spent the rest of the night wrapped together watching movies. Gladio traced the ring on Ignis’ left hand with his index finger as Ignis did the same to him.

 

 


End file.
